The Anime Hopping Disease (ON LONG HIATUS)
by LunarS0u1
Summary: One day on the empty island, a girl meets a white cat she had met before. The cat says that she can use magic to grant a wish. Being a crazy anime fangirl, she wants to be able to experience the anime life. In reality. Once her wish becomes granted, she goes to OHSHC first. What she didn't expect was...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone I am LunarS0u1! Last night I had a weird dream so I decided to write it! Yay! P.S. I HAVE WEIRD DREAMS BUT READ IF YOU'D WANT TO GO THROUGH A UNIVERSE OF ANIME. FYI, I might make each universe in different stories.

[Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club.]

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

* * *

Three years ago, I could not wait to move _away._ Now, I want to move back. I used to be bullied back at my old school for being so weak. Then my mother alone came up with a idea of moving to a isolated island. Not for my sake, but for hers. I went alone to the island waiting for her to come too, but she never did.

"Why do I even think I can trust her?" I muttered to myself as I walked up to my large mansion. There was my daily food crate sitting on my porch. '_Here is your food.' _A tag read.

"Ugh... I bet it is porridge again." I said to myself as I opened the box. There was a letter on top of a black blanket. I grabbed the letter and opened it up. "Dear Yuri," It read, "You used to love this book and you read it everyday. You read with an apple in your hand to eat. Enjoy." I crumpled the paper and stuffed it in my pocket. Then I grabbed the blanket, folded it and continued to go through the crate. In the crate was a old book, an apple, and porridge. _Tsk. _I thought._ I only read it because I didn't have any other books to read._

I sat on the stairs to see the ocean not to far from where I was. _High-tide._ I thought as I grabbed the apple and book. I ate my apple, and read the book cover. 'My Heart's Magic' I turned to the first page. _' Everyone has magic in their own hearts.' _I bit into my apple and turned the page. _'Some have a lot of magic, some have very little.'_

"You have a lot. " A voice said. I jumped.

"Who is there?" A white cat appeared in front of me.

"I'm the magic inside of you." It spoke. Suddenly, memories of the cat flashed in my head. I screamed because it hurt so bad from all coming at once.

"AHH!" I yelled. The cat gentle licked my face.

* * *

It soon went away and the cat started explaining.

"You are the only one that can see me. When you were young, you would eat an apple and read the book to see me. You can naturally see me now because you magic has grown very strong." In my mind, I could see myself talking to a little white cat. "So strong, you can be the queen of the world or go into a video game." I perked up at those two examples.

_This could be good_.. I smiled to myself as the cat continued.

"After you use a large amount of you magic, you can use unlimited amounts of small magic. For example; You could be reborn with all your memories and magic." I smiled. "Or have everyone love you."

I thought of a thing I've wanted for a long time. I was about to say it, but realized something.

"How do I know you are not lying?" I folded my arms and lifted my eyebrow. The cat stood on her hind legs and lifted her front ones.

"Watashi no masutā ni shinjitsu no tame ni, watashi no chūjitsuna mahõ no keiyaku!

_(For truth to my master, a contract of my loyal magic!)_

A see through paper appeared in my hands. I began to read through it. 'I will serve under my master Yuri Sato.

Magic Contract Rules:

There are 5 magic ranks. 1 is the smallest while 5 is the biggest. Your magic will determine your rank.

1\. Small magic (Making things disappear, appear, look into the future, etc.) can be used by rank 5 magicians with a infinite amount.

2\. Your magic can never go against you.

3\. Love can be caused by magic.

4\. You can not use magic for more magic.

5\. You can use magic in anyway you want except for murder.

6\. Magic will not effect other magic (Unless it is for rule 7.)

7\. As long as the person is insane, dumb, mad or wants revenge and has or is going to murder/injure someone, you can break rule 5.

8\. Changing your personality, gender, and thoughts is allowed.

9\. Think of the consequences of using magic wrong.

10\. Be nice to you magic and everyone else!'

"Who wrote this?" I asked as the contract glowed in my hands.

"Zaku Murasa" The white cat answered. "He is seven." I looked at him in disbelief.

"So a little kid wrote this contract? That I 'should' sign?"

"If I bring you to him I think you will understand." If this is a anime, it is going too fast.

* * *

Too fast paced. I know. But I just want to get to the story already! *Pouts*


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I forgot to put her personal information.

Name: Yuri Sato Age: 12

Likes: Anime, video games, studying, dancing, and making people laugh. Dislikes: Her mother, Kyoya (Being nosy), Rude/Jealous people, dumb rich people (not anime kind), and her life. Abilities: She can use magic, read people's mind (A little), has a 'little girl charm', and comfort people. Fears: She has claustrophobia and she is scared of being insane.

Story: Yuri's mother, Akki Sato, was a real monster. She used people and manipulated them to gain money. Once, with the person she was manipulating, she had a child. She was 'kind' at first but soon realized having a child was a 'pain'. The poor little girl was trapped in a empty white room with no windows and a locked door. This is how Yuri gained her claustrophobia at a really young age. Her school age came and she forced to go to school so her mother didn't have to 'worry' about her. She was bullied by almost everyone. She felt so weak and helpless. The principal complained to her mother and she decided she never wanted to see the girl again. That monster shipped her off to a lonely island. She gave her the internet, knowing that no one would believe that she was at a island alone, with internet. She had lived there for three weeks.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

* * *

Light peeked out as the doors opened.

"White-Chan? Is that you?" A little blond boy asked as he stood in front of us.

"Yes So-" The blond boy hugged the cat and cut him off.

"YAY! WHITE-CHAN!" The boy squeezed White and jumped around.

"S-Soma..-sama... I c-can't...BREATH!" White shouted.

"Oh..Gomenasai..." Soma released the cat. "So what brings you here?" White-chan gestured toward me.

"This is Yuri. She has alot of magic. But not as much as you Soma-sama.

"Ehh?" He looked at me. I was feeling out of place as usual. Like I was a object, not a human.

"Does she believe you?" Soma asked.

"No."

"I thought so. Ok! Yuri-neechan! Let me go over what White-chan is trying to say. You can use magic. Think of a diamond in your hands. Can be any shape or size." He smiled at me warmly. I thought of a heart-shaped diamond with roses inside. A second later, poof! The heart appeared in my hands.

"Woah! This is so cool!" I exclaimed as I inspected it.

"Now that you know you can use magic," Before White could say the rest, I hugged him.

"I trust you cause' you saved me." I smiled.

"B-but I didn't say anything?"

"It is called my awesome mind reading powers." I grinned.

"Well," said the cat blushing. "I'm just here to tell you how to use your powers."

"What do you want to do?"Soma-sama asked.

I put my hand on my chin and thought. _What do I want to do... I always could get a better life... But that would be forced..._ I looked at the two and their patient faces.

"I want to go into any game, anime, book, or movie."

* * *

I thought of a table, chair, paper, and a pencil and they appeared in front of me.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this!" I shouted as I sat down and began writing.

_'My magic details:'_

I wrote as two figures watched what I was doing.

_'__I will be able to go to any game, anime, book, or movie when ever I want. I can bring up to two non-magic people with me and if they need to stay, the universe will except them. They will not be hurt but treated kindly by all. Two people from a fake world can know that I can use magic.' _I hit the pen on my head (I really did) thinking of what else I should write. _ 'I can use small magic in the world I will be in. If I leave one world, time stops for non-magic users. I can bring a partner along with me. I will have list that cannot be taken out of my possession that has world I created. There can be multiple files of a single world. To set up a world, there will be a setting that has for example: Go to anime, type name and tap on Create World and name it. All worlds can be set by beginning, middle, end, or optional. No one can come into my world unless I allow them to. If I change something in the fake world, nothing will in mine. I only I, will be able to change the rules with my pendant._

I made my diamond heart into a small pendant/invisible magic pen.

_Signed by: Yuri Sato_

I handed the paper to White.

"Sign!" She held up the see-through paper.

"Sign." She said smirking.

We traded papers and read through them. I paid close attention to every detail. Nothing seemed out of place or evil. We signed the papers and a light surrounded us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I've been getting reviews of some you wanting MOAR! So here you go! (This takes place in 2015)

**P.S**: Sorry I haven't posted anything lately. My little brother was looking at stuff so I couldn't go on my computer.

**P.S.S: **(This takes place in **_2015_**)

**[Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any other animes, books, games, etc.]**

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see White over my body.

"Wake up! Wake up!" I sat up.

"I'm up. Where are we?" I asked.

"The magic creator sent us to the 'about to begin' area. It asks what and who you are taking. You need a partner, a device for magic, a 'how to start it' paper, and a 'way back to the real world' idea." I looked at him.

"So, Soma-kun-"

"Soma-sama." White corrected.

"**_Soma-sama_** is the magic creator?"

"Yes. He was the first one to get magic." Suddenly _**Magical! **_lettering appeared.

"Yuri-neechan? Can you hear me?" A voice said.

"Soma-k-sama? Is that you?" I looked around. We were in a empty, open space with nothing more than me and White.

"Yes! So let us BEGIN!" Everything went dark. A floating screen laced with neon blue lights flashed around me.

_Are you ready? _It said. _Tap this when you are ready. _

I did as it said. I braced myself for an epic, awesome thing to happen.

_Who are you? _'Yuri Sato' I typed. Still expecting something awesome.

_How old are you? _12.

_When is your birthday? _March 14, 2003.

_What do you look like? _Minami Kawashima from Moshidora.

_Who do you want your partner to be?_ White the cat.

_What is your magic wand? How you chant your spell? And reverse? _My pendant. I only think about what I want, and reverse it by me, only me, twisting the pendant clockwise, one time.

_How do you go to other worlds?_ I say, 'To the (the name) world!'.

_Does time stop or go when you are gone?_ It stops.

_How do you go back to your world? _The same as how I go to other worlds.

_How do you start your adventure? _I plan out in my head then say it out loud.

_Are you sure this is right? You can change it later. _I sighed. FINALLY.

* * *

Yes?

* * *

No?

* * *

I tapped on the yes button. The words were being pulled into my diamond heart. I felt like I was so powerful. I had magic over flowing me.

"Before we go," I thought of my self being smart and able to answer any question. Then I thought of myself having a perfect 12 year old body with baby blue short-shorts, and a dark purple tank top. White turned into a blinding light and surrounded me and I could feel myself flying.

"HEY! What if I wasn't DONE!" I pouted. I heard a sigh as I started to think about where I should go. _Hmm, uh... AKB0048? No... Detective Conan...? Wait! I know... _I smiled.

"Ready? White nodded.

"_**To the Ouran Highschool Host Club!**_"

I was wrapped in blue and purple, then felt myself disappear...

* * *

**Third Person POV**

* * *

A girl, who was invisible to people, was floating in the sky.

"Yuri-sama?" A pure white cat jumped on Yuri's arm. "Yes?"

"What is the plan?" The girl sat, floating in the air. "I'm gonna live in the Hitachiin mannsion after saving them from a aggresive dog and a man with a gun."

White looked at Yuri with confused look.

"Don't you need to know how to fight? And I need to know how protect you too." Yuri stared at the cT.

"Uh... How do think that?" The girl started to descend into a tall tree.

"Here." The cat _**MAGICALLY! **_got a book out from behind her.

**"**Wareware wa jibun jishin to tanin no hogo no tame ni tatakai no gijutsu no saiko reberu o motte iru koto!**"**

_(May we have the highest level of fighting technique for protection of ourselves and others!)_

"PUNCH!" The girl's arm flew as fast as light. "KICK!" Her foot cut a leaf in half. "DEFEND!" Yuri crouched and put her arms in a shield like position.

She grinned. "Awesome! Wait can you fight too?" White jumped in the air and cut a leaf in a thousand pieces.

"Yes, master."

"Let's get going then!"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

* * *

I looked out the window.

"Kaoru...-Sama...? Where is your brother?" A young maid asked as she placed cake on the table next to me.

"I'm Hikaru." I lied. "I think Kaoru is at the gardens. I'll get him." I left the room and heard the maid quietly apologize.

"Hikaru? Hikaru! Where are you?!" I walked through the rose gardens and got closer to the forest that was next to our house. The iron gate that should of been locked wasn't._ Why is the gate open...? It should of been locked... _I saw a piece of cloth hanging from the fence. That is a part of Hikaru's shirt!

"Hikaru!" I ran passed the gates, worried about my only brother. _**"BANG!**_** BANG!"** Gunshots went off. ** "****GRRR!"** A dog growled. I saw a red head pass through the trees. With a dog and a man chasing him...

* * *

Hey! I'll give you a big chappie next time 'Kay?

-Honey - Chan and Mori.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo! So as Honey and _**Mori** _(It autocorrected.) said, a big chapter is here!

To the people who are reading this story, -=** THANK YOU! **=-

**[Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC or any other animes, games, books, etc.]**

* * *

**Hikaru's POV**

* * *

I looked down at the roses, thinking about the host club. Kaoru had been the only one to notice it. I just... I... JUST...

"Move or say a word, I'll shoot 'cha." A voice said. I slowly turned my head, expecting Kaoru to be pulling a prank on me. I knew my face was turning blue. A dog and an armed man was next to me. The man had his gun pointed at me.

"Turn around." The man said with his raspy voice. I did as he told. _WHATDOIDO? WHATDOIDO? CRAP...CRAP...CRAP! IDON'TWANTTODIE. IDON'TWANTTODIE._ I thought as I whimpered from his grip. It was so strong, I thought my arms were slowly, and painfully, breaking.

"Move or 'ya get shoot." We headed toward the gates to the forest. If we get to the forest, they will never find us. I...I needed a plan. I can't die. What about the rest of my life? And, what if Kaoru can't get over my death? I closed my eyes, trying to think of a plan. _I...I could..._ Tears were falling out of my eyes. I was usually stronger... _I... I can **(A/N: MARIO!) **stomp on his foot! Wait... what about t-that dog? _I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't do it. Heh... My eyes were already full of tears. _Oh... well... I'll just wing it. I-I'll die anyways._

"Open 'ta gates." The man shoved me. "DID 'YA NOT HEAR?" I gulped. I forced my eyes to open and walked to the fence. It had a fingerprint sensor thing and a passcode. I placed my thumb on the sensor and put the number in. _8377639._ The gate opened and he walked through._** I**_ was shoved. Something tugged on my shirt. I turned to see my shirt my mother made trapped in the gate. As I tried to get out, the man bent the gates so they would stay open.

"Come on." The man pulled me and the dog growled. My shirt RIPPED. _Well, at least Kaoru knows where I went._ We walked through the forest with my heart beating faster and faster every step. The man let go of me for a second and I made a run for it.

"H-HEY! Go get 'em KIRA!" The dog ran after me but I was able to run faster.

"Hikaru! Where are you!?" I heard gunshots and the dog growling. I saw my twin appear with a worried look. I ran into him and grabbed his hands. And...RAN.

"WHAT WAS TH- NO, WHO IS THA-" The dog leaped on us. "AHHH!" We yelled in unison.

"Aw, great." The man pointed his gun at my head. "Now I _have to_ kill you." The guy smirked at our fear-fulled faces.

"GET READY TO D-" A brown hair girl who looked about eleven bit the man's hand. "ARGHH!" The girl's pony-tailed hair swayed side to side as she grabbed the gun and threw it to us.

"Run!" She yelled. We ran, as I was clutching the weapon close to my chest. I turn my head and saw the dog chasing us. "GRRRRRR!" The dog ran faster.

"_Nyan!_" A white cat attacked the dog. "Good job White!" The girl held her arm as she walked to us. "Are you alright?" She smiled weakly, then collapsed.

She fainted on my chest. I saw red stuff on her arm. "Kaoru, We need to get her to the hospital. NOW."

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

* * *

"You are to shoot yourself after I leave." I looked at the bruised man as he nodded. He laid his back against the tree and he looked like he was knocked out. I saw White defeat the dog.

"Good job White!" I walked to the twins. "Are you alright?" I 'fainted' and thought of _not _dying. My arm did hurt, but it wasn't as painful as those days...

* * *

I woke up in a fancy room, laying in a soft bed. I tried to sit up, but then deeply regretted it. As I scolded myself, a nurse entered into the room.

"Oh you- oh, what a cliché!" She randomly said. I giggled and two FAMILIAR boys with RED hair entered the room.

"Hey!" Hikaru greeted. "Are you feeling OK?" Kaoru asked.

I then remembered that I needed my little girl act to be on. "Uh...I'm... ok..." I shyly said. The twin looked at each other. Oh no...

"We some questions we want you to answer OK?" I nodded. "Uh.. First, how did you get in the forest?" I put my head down. "I don't know... I only know my name." I lied.

"Uh... Haiiiiii..." The nurse answered awkwardly. "Uh... What is your name?" She smiled and the boys listened closely.

"Yuri Sato." I spat, hating that last name. I looked away, trying to avoid their confused glances. "I will be back shortly. Boys, you can ask her any questions."

The nurse left the room and the boys were eager to ask questions. "Tell us the truth." They demanded.

"What do you mean?" I was confused. I was telling the truth. I didn't exist in this world before so I don't know anything.

"How did you get in the forest?" Hikaru asked. I sighed.

"I...I..."

"I...? I...?"

"I followed the man!" Good. My alibi is going into play. "He was my kidnapper. I don't remember anything else except seeing my parents die to now."

"You were kidnapped?" Fake tears came out of my eyes. " M-My parents were killed and I-I had to watch!" I sobbed. "That man... burned my home..."

Kaoru hugged me. "It's alright. You avenged them by saving us. They would be so proud." I fakely wiped my eyes. "Onii-chans, What are your names?"

They posed in the most ridiculous way.

"I'm Hikaru!"

"I'm Kaoru!"

"We are the Hitachiin Brothers!" They linked arms and smiled. "Hita-_**Chin**_?" I cutely turned my head.

"No! Hita-**_Chiin_**." They corrected. "Eh? Gomen." Miss Nurse entered the room. Suddenly, a man with brown hair followed after her.

"Hello. My name is Ryusaki Hayamato. So your name is Yuri Sato?" His deep voice startled me. He looked so young.

"Ah... Y-yes... as I remember..." His look was strong. Like... I was scared. "That isn't possible. Akki Sato is the only one with your DNA and last name that was closest here. But she was murdered before she could have a child. No one liked her. No one would marry her. No offence."

"None taken."

"That means..." Hikaru started. "You don't have a house to leave in!" Kaoru finished.

"Then you can live with us!" They said.

I smiled. "I would enjoy that!"

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

* * *

She is going to make Hikaru happy. He was sad about...NOT HAVING A TOY! _**(A/N: XD)**_

We left the room and went to our bed. "Hikaru, how are you feeling?" I looked at my brother.

"I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. Let's call mom. It's already national news." He said positively.

"Ok... Sure..." I looked at my brother as he avoided my glance. We walked to our computer and called our mother.

"HIKARU? KAORU? ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?" Our mother looked at us with a worried expression. "Yeah we are fine."

"Oh, good." Hikaru grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "What about the girl who saved you? Who is she?"

"Her arm got cut so she is resting now. And her name Yuri Sato." Hikaru and I said in unison.

"She doesn't have home or a family member so,,,," I stared at our mother. "Could she stay with us?" Hikaru finished.

"Of course. If she is staying, fill an application to the Ouran Academy. Well I need to go now, good bye."

"Bye." The screen turned off. "Hikaru, let's make her go to our school." I suggested.

"Yeah. Let's get the papers."

* * *

"Thank you Headmaster Souh." We smiled. "Oh, one last thing. She can wear what ever she wants." He winked. We left the room and closed the door.

"I can't believe he is letting her go to our class." I said as we walked to the host club. "You forgot the 'she needs to be smart enough' part." Hikaru corrected.

"Well, she will already will be in our class. Because of our power."

"True. Anyways..."

"We..."

"Have a pet!" We high-fived and opened the doors to the host club. Petals flew in our faces.

* * *

**Yuri's POV**

* * *

I was sitting in bed, listening to A Female Ninja, But I Want To Love when the twins came in. I turned off the music while they walked up and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" They asked. "Wonderful!" I replied.

"Guess what? You get to go to our school!" They cheered. "E-eh?"

Kaoru spoke up. "You just need to take the test. Can you stand?"

"Yes, but I need to change. I have a dress the nurse gave me." They left the room and I stood up. I healed my wounds and used my **_Magic!_** to make a dress. The dress was light pink and went down to my knees. I wanted to make it like a sunset, where the pink slowly became white.

"I'm ready." I blushed as they grinned. "It missing something..."

"a..."

"Bow!"

They tied a bow to my hair. It was pure white and smallish. "Shall we go now Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama?"

"Call us Kaoru-nii,"

"And Hikaru-nii!"

* * *

HEY!

I'm gonna update... in a few days.

I saw a new fanfic that was like mine. I got mad then realized, who would read this? It was their own idea.

Anyway, I'm gonna go back to my life so... BYE!

:D

C'mon! Yuri-chan! Say bye! Or you will have to sleep with the twins!

Yuri: / '-' \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ BYE!


End file.
